worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Other Force
Other Force Organizations The Jedi and Sith Orders taught the Force as described elsewhere, but there were other traditions which instructed different philosophies and uses of the Force, or use of powers similar to the Force. Note - these organizations will eventually get their own individual files in the future. Some will also get their own OCCs as well. Until then or hen an organization does not have a dedicated OCC use the generic OCCs found below. Aing-Tii Bando Gora Baran Do Believers of Cularin Bendu Bendu monks Blackguard Bladeborn Cerean Ner Yan Chatos Academy Disciples of Ragnos Disciples of Twilight Ember of Vahl Ephant Mon's Sect Ewok shamans Fallanassi Felucian shamans Followers of Palawa Force Warrior Gand Findsmen Gray Paladin Guardians of Breath Handmaiden Sisters Heresiarchs Imperial Knight Infinite Empire of the Rakata Jal Shey Jarvashqiine shamans Jensaarai Keetael Kilian Rangers Krath Holdings of the Kwa Luka Sene Malevolence Mandalorian Knights Matukai Mind Walkers New Reborn Nightsisters of Dathomir Nuns of G'aav'aar'oon Order of Dai Bendu Order of Revan Order of Shasa Order of the Silver Jedi Order of the Terrible Glare Pelekotan Potentium Heretics Prophets of the Dark Side Reborn Sedrian priests Seyugi Dervishes Shamans of the Whills Shapers of Kro Var Sorcerers of Rhand Sorcerers of Tund Ta-Ree users Theran Listeners Tyia Un'Yala Wardens of the Sky Witches of Dathomir Wyrd Ysanna Zeison Sha Generic Force Using OCCs Force Adept OCC Alignment - Any Force Points - ME+1d4 +1d4 per level of experience starting at level 2 Powers - Choose 4 +1 at levels 2, 6, 10, 14 Abilities - Choose 1 +1 at levels 4, 8, 12 Techniques - Choose 1 +1 at level 7 +2 to MA and ME Sv vs force powers 10+ OCC - Any non force using class However this character does not get any of the starting OCC related or starting Secondary Skills. They may only gain the appropriate OCC Related and Secondary skills as they level up. Force Marauder OCC Alignment - Any Force Points - ME+1d4 +1d4 per level of experience starting at level 2 Powers - Choose 2 +1 at levels 5, 10, 15 Abilities - Choose 1 +1 at levels 4, 8, 12 Techniques - none Bonuses +1 attack per melee +2 initiative +2d6 sdc +1d6 HP +2 to PS, PP, PE Sv vs force powers on a 12+ OCC - Any traditional man at arms occ However this character does not get any of the starting Secondary Skills and only half of the OCC Related skills. Force Shaman/Witch OCC Alignment - Any Force Points - ME+1d6 +1d6 per level of experience starting at level 2 Powers - Choose 5 +1 at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, 15 Abilities - Choose 2 +1 at levels 2, 6, 10, 14 Techniques - Choose 1 +1 at level 5 and 13 +1d4 to MA and ME Sv vs force powers 10+ OCC - Any non force using class However this character does not get any of the starting OCC related or starting Secondary Skills. They may only gain the appropriate OCC Related and Secondary skills as they level up. Force Warrior OCC Alignment - Any Force Points - ME +1d6 +2d4 per level of experience starting at level 2 POwers - Choose 5 +1 at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, 15 Abilities - Choose 3 +1 at levels 2, 5, 7, 10, 12, 15 Techniques - Choose 1 +1 at levels 5, 11 Combat Training Choose any HTH in the Rifts GM Guide Choose 3 Ancient WP Choose 3 Modern WP +1d4 tp PS, PP, PE +2 attacks +2 initiative Autododge (See Crazy in RUE) Sv vs the force 12 +2d6+3 sdc +1d6+3 Hp +4 sv vs HF OCC Skills Speak Native Tongue 98% Literate Native Tongue 98% Speak language pick one - +20% Literate languae pick one - +20% First Aid - +15 Aerobic Athletics General Athletics Running Swimming Wrestling Pilot Choose 1 - +10% Read Sensory Equipment - +10% Math Basic - +15% OCC Related Skills Choose 10 +1 at levels 2, 4, 7, 9, 11, 14 Communications - Any +10% Cowboy - Any +5% Domestic - Any +10% Electical - Basic only +10% Espionage - Any +10% Horsemanship - Any +10% Mechanical - Basic only +10% Medical - Paramedic and Holistic only +10% Military - Any +10% Physical - any +15% where applicable Pilot - any +10% Pilot related - any +10% Rogue - any +10% Science - math advanced only +10% Technical - any +15% WP Ancient - any WP Modern - any Wilderness - any +10% Secondary Skills Choose 4 +1 at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, 15 Money - 1d6x1000 credits Weapons 1 per Wp. +1d4 power cells where applicable Equipment Various types of clothing including combat fatigues, dress clothes and/or armour. Datapad, carry all bag, small tool kit, rations, medpac, adn variosu personal items. Housing May have a dwelling on planet or at a base of operations. Could be a ships berth in a characters ship or thier own. Travel May have a vehicle apprpriate to the character's piltoing skills. GM discretion Cybernetics May get replacement prosthetics but does not start with any.